North American Twins at Hogwarts
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Book: 1! America and Canada have to go to Hogwarts on a secret mission from England. They join the Golden Trio, or now Golden Five. The 'Twins' super secret mission, well that is to protect Harry Potter from Voldemort and Death Eaters. Could be seen as AmeCan but it is just brotherly. Other Genre's Family, Mystery?, Humour. Warning: Some language, and some Violence(Later Chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**American Twins at Hogwarts, and the Philosopher's Stone. I'm using the book as a refrence, so there will be lots from the book!**

**Don't own Hetalia**

**P.S. Keyboard messed up. Don't know how that happens...**

**Showes**

**è instead of '**

**È instead of "**

**É instead of ?**

**é instead of /**

**à instead of \**

**If you know how to fix it can you tell me please! PS It is my Laptop that does that...**

**Chapter 1: The Confusing Train Ride**

There was two 11 year old boys sitting alone in a train compartment, one with brown hair and a scar on his forhead, while the other boy had red hair and freckles. Two identical boys opened the door. One of them had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, with glasses, while the other had long blond hair and purple eyes, as well as glasses. It's a wonder how many people cannot tell them apart. They had lots of luggage as well, just like everyone else on the train. Wait does that one kid have a Polar Bear!

"Hey Dudes! Is it OK if me and Mattie, sit here? Everywhere else is full!" the one with blue eyes shouted surprising the two boys in the room. They nodded slowly, not sure what to think of that loud boy, and the shy boy. "Dude's My name is Alfred F. Jones! My brother there, is Matthew Williams!" the now named Alfred F. Jones, stated.

"Before you ask about our surnames, I was raised by our Papa, in Canada, while Al, was raised by Mom, in America. A few years ago I went to live with Mom, because Papa died. When she died we were adopded by the Kirklands. And we got our letters, but we thought we would go to an American wizarding shcool, not a British one. This is Kumanigi." Matthew explained the question, the dark haired boy was going to ask. He also introduced the Polar bear.

"Who?" the bear asked. Matthew whispered somethink inaudible to the bear.

"I'm Harry Potter." the dark haired boy introduced himself as Harry. The twins, looked at eachother, so this is Harry Potter, they heard of just recently.

"And I'm Ron Weasly." the newly introduced Ron Weasly introduced, they nodded to Ron. They were just out of London when the Twins appeared. They were chatting, and about half past twelve, they heard noises from outside.

"Anything off the trolly dears?È a woman asked as she poked her head in.

Ron muttered something about having sandwitches, and Matthew said something about pancakes in his trunk, but Harry and Alfred stood up write away, wanting some candy. They didn't know what anything was so they got some of everything.

"Hungry are you two?" Ron asked them.

"Starving." was all Harry said before he took a bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

"Always!" Alfred said as he ate a handful of jelly beans. He spat them out, "BLEAH! It tasted, like Iggy's scones!"

"Am-Alfred don't say stuff like that!" Matthew scolded his younger twin. No one caught the mistake in the beggining.

Alfred and Matthew looked, as if they were having a mental conversation. They only looked up when a boy came in asking about a toad, that no one saw. The twins went back to thier conversation.

They got enterupted again when a girl with bushy hiar walked in, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she asked the four there. The twins shook thier head and just looked at what was happening.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron told her, but she wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." she said as she sat down.

"Er... all right." Ron said as he cleared his throught. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Ron chanted as he waved his wand, but the rat stayed asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she demanded, "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's mafic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I gor my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of wichcraftt there is, I've heard... I've leart all our set books off by heard, of course, I just hope it will be enough... I'm Hermine Granger, by the way, who are you?" she ranted. (Sorry if, I miss spelt words I wasn't looking at the screen, and the keyboard was slanted as well, so yea. P.S. I'm replacing - with ...)

"Ron Weasly." Ron muttered.

"I'M THE HERO ALFRED F. JONES!" Alfred shouted, he couldn't handle being ignored any longer. "And this is my side kick Mattie!"

"I'm Matthew Williams, also before you ask about our names. I was raised by our Papa, in Canada, while Alfred was raised by Mom in America. A few years ago, Papa died, and I went to live with Mom. When Mom died, we were adopded by the Kirklands. This is Kumajiji." Matthew said quietly. Everyone looked at him, why would he explain, when he looked like the shy one.

"Who?" the bear asked once again. And once again Matthew whispered something inaudible to the bear.

ÈHarry Potter." Harry stated.

Hermione, started rambling again, and the twins just zoned her out.(Another way to say I am too lazy to write the whole scene!) All four of them started chatting, after Hermione left, until someone opened the door.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" the boy asked.

"Yes." Harry said. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," The boy said when he relized Harry was looking at them, "and my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed, to hide the fact he was sniggering.

"Think my nameès funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys, have red hair, freckles and more children thatn they can afford," he then looked at the twins, "who are you two?"

"Alfred F. Jones, the Hero who will save the day, and my side kick Mattie!" not noticing the atmosphere, or just ignoring it.

"Matthew Williams, long story short, I was raised by my papa, and Alfred was raised by Mom. Oh this is Kumaliji." Matthew was tiered of telling everyone the story.

"Who?" the bear asked for a third time, and for a third time Matthew whispered something inaudible to the bear.

Draco Malfoy looked at Harry again, "Youèll soon find out some wizading familiws re muh better thatn others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends wiht the wrong sort. I can help you there.È Malfoy said as he held out his hand for Harry to shake, Harry didn't shake his hand instead he said something.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didnèt go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"Ièd be careful if I were you, Potter." he said slowly. "Unless youère a bit politer youèll go the same way as your parents. They didnèt know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff, like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and itèll rubb off on you.È

All four of them stood up. "Say that again." Ron demanded.

"Not cool dude! Hero's don't mess with peoples family!" Alfred shouted at the same time as Ron.

ÈOh, youère going to fight uos, are you?È Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now." Harry said braver than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him, Ron or the Twins.

"But we donèt feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached towards theChocolate Frogs next to Ron... Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goye, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyles knucke. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, al three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking amoung he sweets or perhaps theyèd heard footstraps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in. Alfred and Matthew looked at her, with disbelieving eyes, she had come back?

"What has been going on?È she said, looking at the serrts all ober the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think heès been knocked out," Ron stated to Harry He looked closser at Scabbers. "No... I don't believe it... he's gone back to sleep." And so he has. "You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked.

Harry explained aout thier meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkley, "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said theyèd been bewitched. My dad doesn' believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an exuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Herminoe. "Can we help you with somethingÉ"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robe on, I've just been up front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in truble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us." Ron said, scowling at her. "Would you mink leaving while we change?"

"All right... I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." Said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Ron glared at her as she left.

Alfred and Mattew put on thier robes, and went outside, as Harry looked out the window. They called out to Hermione.

"Wow you changed fast." she comented.

"It's a skill both of us have duddette!" Alfred told her.

"I feel sorry that both your parents died." she comented to the both of them.

"DON'T WORRY! We don't remember much of the one that didn't raise us, and I didn't like my Mom, but I miss her!" Alfred stated.

"I miss my papa." Matthew said sadly, Alfred hugged him.

"You said the bears name is Kumajiji?" Hermione asked trying to get off the topic of family.

"Dude Mattie! Your bears name is Kumajirou!" Alfred told Matthew loudly.

"Oh sorry Kumaniji." Matthew apoligized to his bear.

"Who?" The bear asked again, and once again Matthew told the bear something that no one heard. They started chatting about the new school year, and what they think will happen. Matthew and Hermione became close friends in that one conversation, while Alfred and Hermione became friends.

**TIME SKIP**

Alfred, and Matthew where outside the Great Hall about to be sorted...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Wow it is super long! Probably my longest chapter yet! This is going to be my major story, and I will update this the most out of anything! I had this idea in my head for such a long time, so I finaly finished it! If you find any mistakes please tell me!**


	2. SUPER IMPORTANT AOTHORS NOTE! MUST READ

Okay, so I lost both my iPods, and my laptop is so stupid it stopped working for no reason. I can hardly do anything on the internet with my DSi. I can literally only read things. And that will glitch. I won't be able to update. I am using my sister's glitchy laptop, so don't expect updates as frequent as I did. Even though my updates weren't frequent...

I'm sorry. I lost both my iPods before school ended, then I went halfway across the country. (P.S. The Prairies are flat, and boring for a Mountain Girl) A few days after I got back from my vacation, my laptop stopped working.

I know it's halfway through August, and my next school year will be more busy because I'm going to High School for the first year. (YAY THREE MORE YEARS UNTIL I'M DONE SCHOOL!)

Marianna101 &amp; Sarah out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I kinda had this on my computer for a long time... So I decided I should post it... I forgot it was on it... I might put this on a haitus afterwards because well, I don't know where my Harry Potter book is...**

"Talking"

'_**Mattie and Alfred using twin telepathy**_'

'_Mind speak_'

'Thoughts'

"_Different language_"

Last time:

_The twins were about to be sorted when..._

Chapter two:

the hat burst to song.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your boelers black,_  
_Your top hat sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The sorting hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a thinking cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause, while Matthew and Alfred, were worrying, '_**Mattie, what if the hat finds out our secret?**_' Alfred asked his brother using their twin telepathy, as Hannah Abbott, got sorted into Hufflepuff.

'**_Al, I don't think the hat will tell_**' Matthew told him after he witnessed the last few people get sorted.

"Why?" Alfred whispered, while Matthew shrugged. They waited, playing 'I spy' in their minds until Alfred got called up.

"Jones, Alfred" McGonagall shouted.

"THE HERO WILL GET SORTED!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

When the hat went on Alfred the first thing Alfred heard was, '_You are different_' Alfred looked shocked for a moment. '_The country of United States of America, is in the hall_.' Alfred looked even more shocked.

"You won't tell?" he whispered to the hat.

'_Don't worry America, I won't tell.' the hat said. 'Hmm, such bravery, and loyalty, you have smarts that you don't want anyone to know about, and you have hidden cunningness that you don't even know about. Such a hard decision. I haven't had a challenge like this in ages.(**1**) but one of the beats out the rest,' everyone was looking at Alfred, it was taking a while. 'better be, GRYFFINDOR!_' the hat shouted. The whole Gryffindor table went into applause.

After a while it went to Matthew, "Williams, Matthew."

Matthew sat on the stool and the hat went on his head. '_Hmm, another one like America, this time Canada._' the hat said. '_Don't worry I won't tell, you're harder to place than your brother. You have a lot of bravery and loyalty, you have the same amount of smarts as your brother. You're more known for your kindness and loyalty, but you don't want to be placed for what you are known for. Even though you would be a perfect Hufflepuff, you don't want to be away from your brother. You have a bit of a darker side, that no one, not even your brother, knows about. so it better be..._'

**Hehehe, I'm so evil! You won't know where where Canada will go! I can't find my Harry Potter book, so…**

**1.I see America being kinda hard to place, but Mattie being harder. You see, because, I see America being loyal to all his friends, and brother, (Canada, England, France, ect…) I also see America having hidden intelligence, and having some cunningness. America just doesn't show it. He only shows his bravery and loyalty. (minus the American Revolution)**


End file.
